Average
by midorimouse7
Summary: Sometimes Rose Weasley wondered if moving to New York was such a brilliant idea. Today was not one of those days. One-shot


Sometimes Rose wondered why she even moved to the States. She had lived her life embedded in the wizarding world, with minimum knowledge on how to live like a Muggle, and yet she decided to move to the most muggle place of all─ New York! Her family had warned, her friends had scoffed, even Al had his misgivings but Rose Weasley was anything but a quitter. She would not let her ignorance get the best of her, even if it did make her seem a tad bit strange.

Well it wasn't as if she was the strangest thing roaming about the city, not if the telly was anything to go by. Honestly, and she thought wizards had an awful fashion sense, those Avengers looked very silly going about dressed like part of some muggle Halloween parade.

Yes even though she did think those muggle heroes were a bit mad it made her smile at the fact that they made her seem so normal. So what that she could recite the Laws of Transfiguration from memory? She didn't have a giant robot. What was so special about being able to make a simply Pimple Solution potion when one could command thunder?

No, Rose Weasley was perfectly average, thank you very much, and she wanted to keep it that way. She was tired of being called the daughter of war heroes (so were loads of other purebloods and half-bloods) or being praised for having her mothers' brains(she had parts of her father too, you know) and quite frankly Rose was tired of being made out to be as some spectacular witch when in fact she was simply average.

And average people needed to work in order to get money which is why Rose Weasley found herself walking towards the bookstore she called her second home. She might not be up to date with muggle technology but she was more than familiar with muggle writing. Everything from literature to science journals, Rose happily consumed. It was no wonder that she nestled herself in a second hand book shop, some places were always home regardless of cultural difference.

She barely had time to greet the aging owner when she found herself sorting through a box of books on molecular physics that she failed to register a cough from behind. It wasn't until the stranger tapped her shoulder that Rose was yanked from her concentration.

"Hello. The owner said you had a new stack books about popular movies," a blond haired stranger asked.

Rose could only blink as she took in the figure before her. Yes Rose declared herself average but that didn't mean she was stupid. She knew how this "stranger" was, the mysterious Captain America.

"Oh, well they might be in here somewhere," Rose gestured to the boxes around her, "But I have not found them yet. Unless you meant molecular physics…"

"Ah, that area of expertise falls upon my…co-worker unfortunately. But I can help you look for them," he offered.

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant. I'm Rose Weasley by the way," she said as she stuck her hand out.

He clutched it as he shook her hand, "Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you."

"So any book in particular you're looking for or is it something more general?" said Rose as she sorted through a box.

"I guess something more general. One of my co-workers says it's like I've been living under a rock since I'm so behind in popular culture."

"I know the feeling. I felt really stupid when I had to ask my boss how to turn off my cell phone," Rose said happily as she threw books in different piles, "Don't know why he would make of you though, it's the older movies that are really something."

"You like older films?" said Steve with interest.

"Well I think they're easier to follow. I mean I love watching new films too but all the special effects distract me. Older movies are just so much simpler; it's all about the story."

"Yes, all these new things in movies distract me from the story too. It just seems so unreal and impossible," agreed Steve.

And with that comment both parties found themselves in deep discussion as they sorted out the books.

"Well it looks like we found our box," said Rose as she gently placed the books upon Steve's arm.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go out for coffee," he suggested.

At Rose's surprise glance he blushed and quickly added, "To continue our conversation. I've been trying to explain my love for old films to my co-workers for a while."

Have coffee with of the few people that made Rose seem average on a sea of muggles? Maybe average was a bit over-rated after all.

**A/N: Oh the possibilities! I love Harry Potter crossovers and the Next Generation really needs more loving. I've been dying to have stories on the Next Generation put out there. There are so many characters with so much potential and possibility that is seems like a waste not to use them all. **

**Do does it work? Does this demand more detail (I rushed, I know)? Any comments, criticism even an "I like this" are much appreciated. **


End file.
